The present disclosure relates to data processing, and more specifically, to software development, installation, and management.
A tag is a non-hierarchical keyword or term assigned to an item (such as an application, software, file, or computer program). A tag can be a type of metadata that helps describe an item and can allow it to be found again by browsing or searching. Tags are generally chosen informally and personally by the item's creator or by its viewer, depending on the system. Tagging can be applied to virtual machine (VM) instances and resources within a distributed computing environment.